Alexander's Little Sister
by Killer Teddy 101
Summary: Alexander's 15 year old human sister visits 'The Dungeon' - A club for all Vampires. There she meets Jagger who wants revenge on the Sterlings. JaggerXOC T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge

**Little Sister**

**Killer Teddy 101**

**Babble Corner: I decided to write a new fanfic for 'Vampire Kisses'. I'm not in the Babbling mood today so I'll just get to the story, though their will be major babble in later chapters. (Anyone who has read my other story should know this)**

**Unlike my other story I plan for this story to be a short one but let's just see how it goes. Hey I guess I was wrong. This Babble Corner will have a decent amount of Babble today. Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses though I would like to own some of Raven's clothes……**

_**Prologue: Another Little Letter.**_

**Raven's POV**

I was walking to the mansion, a stack of letters in my hand. I knocked on the door and was greeted by my vampire boyfriend.

"I checked the mail for you." I said smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek. Alexander looked through the letters but paused when he saw a lime-green one.

"Why is it my family always has to bother us." He was pretending to be annoyed but I saw a slight smile on his face.

"Are your parent's coming back? Did they miss me?" I teased.

"Nope. It's my sister." What? I didn't know he had a sister!

"How come you never told me?" I pouted, feigning sadness. Alexander laughed.

"It never crossed my mind. She's only 15, and a human, but she always travels around by herself. I really worry about her sometimes….." He opened the letter and glanced at it. "Apparently my parents worry to. Looks like she's going to be staying here for awhile."

"Cool, when does she come?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Clubbing

**Little Sister**

**Killer Teddy 101**

**Babble Corner: First Chapter!!!!! Awesomeness!!!!!!! Read, Read, Read, People!!!1**

**This story won't be that long and will probably majorly suck. I'm just writing this for some logical reason that I don't entirely understand myself ****J.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses, But I do own a ultra secret hushity hush stash of sugary junk some of which I ate before I wrote this chapter!!! Wheeeee!!!!!!!!**

**(The sister's name is Alice, btw)**

_**Going Clubbing**_

**Alice's POV**

I had finally arrived! Of course it was daylight so big brother was asleep, but I didn't mind I was planning to sneak off to 'The Dungeon', anyway. Alexander hated that I hung out at vampire clubs while I was still human, but I've done more dangerous stuff. I showered and got dressed in an over sized 'Paramore' t-shirt, with ripped footless tights, and black converse. My black curly hair framed my pale face, making my rosy cheeks and chocolate brown eyes stand out. After a little eyeliner and watermelon lip balm I was satisfied so I ran downstairs, giving a sleepy Alexander a kiss and rushing out the door before he could stop me.

It was a loooong ride to Hipsterville, and an even longer wait to get into the Coffin Club. I went down the stairs that led to 'The Dungeon' once I was finally inside.

"Hi Phil!" I shouted, giving him a hug. He kissed the hollow of my neck and put me down.

"Did you remember your key this time?" I nodded and showed him the ornate key I kept on a chain around my neck.

"Be careful, little Alice," He warned, "Keep your hair down to hide your neck, and don't drink anything that will make you not think straight." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was worse than Alexander.

"Phil, I already know the rules and I always follow them." He let me inside.

"I mean it." He said threateningly, just as I was putting my hair up. I ignored him and put my hair up anyway. Some rules were meant to be broken.


	3. Hello Mr Kitty

**Little Sister**

**Killer Teddy 101**

**Babble Corner: Next Thursday is my 1 month FanFiction anniversary!!! Which means I can become a Beta Reader!!! I'm so happy SQWWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now my voices would like To speak!!!!! I even named them!!!!!!**

**Tobi - The only reasonable one/ a.k.a shoulder angel**

**Yuki- the hyperactive main mojo.**

**Cassandra- mischievous shoulder devil.**

**I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Them SOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUCH.**

**Tobi****: I told her not to eat those brownies.**

**Cassandra****: I told her **_**to**_** eat them because I know Teddy annoys you when she's hyper. Hehehehehehe.**

**Yuki****: -doing the Macarena-**

**Me****: On With The Story!!!!!!!!!**

_**Hello Mr.……. whatever your name is.**_

**Alice's POV**

If I was going to break one rule, I might as well break the rest. I went and ordered myself a drink. A really strong one. Like so strong you might wake up wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and some high heels in a complete strangers house after only drinking one strong. I think that's the name of the drink actually. I gulped it down really fast and ordered another one. And another, then a water, then another. After that I lost count.

**Jagger's POV**

There she was. Little Alice Sterling, the key to my revenge. And better yet she was drunk, making her much easier to manipulate. I snuck up behind her and breathed in her ear. She jumped and toppled out of her chair.

"Owie, the floor hit me." She whimpered. I helped her up and sat her on her stool.

"Hello, I'm Jagger, can I buy you a drink?"

"Hey you seem kinda familiar," She said, "Are you a cat? I used to have a kitty named Franklin and Jagger sounds like Franklin, and you remind me of Franklin." She petted my head like I was a cat. Either she was totally wasted, or she was sober and just trying to bug me.

"No more drinks for you little girl." The bartender said.

"Awwwwwwwwww………"

"Let's go in the back and have some fun." I whispered in her ear.

"Sweet we can play Twister!!!!!" She shouted. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Author's Note Sorry, Please Read

**Author's note**

**Killer Teddy 101**

**Babble corner: Ummmm I'm not gonna update for a few more days. Sorry guys, please don't hate me. I'm trying to work on a new show and nothing was working but I finally came up with an idea. It's called "The Moldywart Show!!" It's making fun of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. My cousins and I were babbling about making a show making fun of Voldemort a few years ago and it popped into my head again while watching old episodes of the "The Tobi Show". After the Moldywart Show" I'm planning on doing a twilight show (not telling you what it is) Anyone the Preview for the Moldywart show should be done soon, so check it out. ****I promise I'll update by Monday and there will be surprises in "Not Expected" and more humor in "Alexander's Little Sister". Please Don't Hate Me!!!!!!**


	5. Little Loopy

**Little Sister**

**Killer Teddy 101**

**Babble Corner: Hey guys I'm back!!!! Man it's been awhile since I updated hasn't it? Anyway, I decided to finish this story. Sorry for all of you Unexpected fans out there but I'm killing that series off. It just doesn't **_**move**_** me anymore. But if any of you would like to send endings I could always post them for you. Anyway my updates will be slower since I have school ****L and I only have internet access occasionally (long story) but when I do post I'll try to post more than one chapter at a time. Okay sorry for the long introduction, I'll shut up now.**

_**Little loopy**_

_**Jagger's PoV**_

I laughed at tiny little Alice. She was dancing around everyone, and would have fallen ten times if I hadn't caught her, all the while mumbling about Franklin. We arrived at a back room and she plopped down on a couch, while I settled across from her. It was quite fun to see her muttering random things and laughing. She said something random again and chuckled, the movement showing her bare neck.

_I have to wait._ I reminded my self. With a sly grin I took her hand and led her out of the club building.

"What are we doing, I wanna go back!" She pouted like a little child.

"We'll take a little walk, then we'll go back." I said leading her away. We were outside the cemetery's gates.

_Almost there._

Alice was jerked out of my arms.

"What do you two think your doing?" A voice hissed. Phil the doorman.

"None of your business Phil." I snarled back. Phil glared.

"Alice I'm taking you home." He said still glaring at me, arms still wrapped protectively around Alice's body.

"Okay!" She giggled.


	6. Head Ache

**Babble Corner: I am not grounded (Yay! *victory dance*) so I actually will be able to write. Maybe I can convince my parents to get internet so I can update faster.**

**Anyway I'm procrastinating reading 'Fellowship of The Ring' I have about 17 more pages to go until I'm caught up with the reading schedule so I decided I'd write.**

**Sorry for the lengthy Babble. I'll shut up now.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses, but I do own a wicked cool Gaara plushie.**_

_**Head Ache**_

_**3rd**__** person**_

Alice groaned. Her head was gonna burst. Chocolate brown eyes glared at the alarm clock. 11:45. She was thankful that here shutters were tightly closed. Rolling over onto her stomach and grunting she buried her head into her pillow dreading when she would have to get up and face her brother. She pulled the covers over her head and drifted off to sleep….

"Alice! Dinner is ready!" Jameson called. Swearing under her breath she hopped out of bed. And immediately fell to the floor.

"Need to work on my sense of balance." She sighed. Alice walked to her bathroom and washed her face with cold water to sober up a bit. She pulled her black hair out of it's ponytail and changed out of the outfit she wore to the club, changing into a baggy "Bowling for Soup" t-shirt and some boxers. With a grin she skipped downstairs giving Jameson a hug and Alexander a kiss on the cheek.

"Alice why did you go clubbing last night?" Alexander questioned, "Mom and dad sent you here to protect you." Alice had to actually had to think about this.

"I wanted to. Besides nothing happened." She answered with a shrug.

"Something almost did."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You could have been turned into a vampire."

"So?"

"You could have been bound with _Jagger._"

"Well I wasn't so just forget about it." Alice grumbled taking a giant gulp of her coffee.

"Don't _ever _go there again."

"Sheesh! I won't, ok Alexander?" Alexander sighed and ruffled Alice's hair. Alice glared at him, but it looked more like a pout more than anything else.

"I'm just looking out for you." He replied.

"I can protect myself."


	7. Mine

**Babble Corner: I'll update soon I swear! After this I wanna read abit though and work on some other stories. Plus I'm making cookies since tomorrow is Thanksgiving.**

_**Mine**_

_**Jagger's POV**_

I hissed and flicked the ash off my cigarette. I took a long drag letting the nicotine fill my lungs. My plan with Alice hadn't worked, and yet I still felt…..compelled to be around her.

I took another drag.

It was probably just her blood. _Yes her blood._ And I would have it.

There were to ways to turn a human without turning them.

First you could drain them of all their blood. I shuddered at the thought.

Or, you could cut them and drink from them that way, but with the feud between the families I wasn't sure if little Alice would agree. I shook my head. I would _make _her if I had to. She is _mine._

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Alice smiled mischievously. She had eaten dinner with Alexander and Raven and though they had invited her to go to the movies with them she decided to leave them alone.

'Sides this gave her a chance to play some video games.

Alexander had confiscated her D.S and hid her X Box and Playstation after the Jagger incident the night before. To say she was madder than a junk yard dog with rabies and anger management issues would be a massive understatement.

It took her a few minutes to find the systems and another minute or two to hook them up.

After playing _Jack and Daxter _for an hour I heard rocks being thrown at the window.

I paused my game and went to investigate. Standing under the window was Jagger.

Before he could open his mouth I closed the blinds and went back to my games, turning up the volume.


	8. Hell

**Babble Corner: Hope you had a happy Turkey day ya'll!!! (yes I did say "ya'll." "You all" sounds weird). Anyway hope you love this chapter Dearies. I was gonna write it the other day but I found a website that let's you play Gameboy games and to say I was mildly distracted would be an understatement. (I found that I **_**still **_**suck at Tetris)**

**Anyway I decided that this story deserved a plot (not for world domination) there will still be funny but……. Anyway enjoy, Loves.**

**Disclaimer: If **_**I **_**owned this story……well I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with "World Domination"**

_**Hell**_

Alice skipped down the stairs an hour before sunset. Because of her vampire family she stayed up all night and slept most the day, but she still couldn't sleep as long as they did, even in the winter when days were shorter.

She turned on the T.V and her Playstation. She didn't bother muting it, Alexander was a heavy sleeper, and she continued her game of _Jak and Daxter _. After she cleared a few levels she heard someone entering the house. She paused the game and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Jameson!" she shouted before bounding over to the odd man, relieving him of a few of his bags. She glanced into one of them and dropped the bag immediately, yelling.

"What the hell Alexander?!?!?!?"

"Your going."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hell no."

"Alice….." Alice sighed when he said her name. They had been arguing for hours over this.

But she wasn't giving in.

"Why should I?" She finally pulled out her classic puppy dog look.

"Because you need it." Alexander answered making Alice pout more.

"You don't go."

"…..you know I can't."

"Then why should I?" Alexander sighed, then fixed his baby sister with a hard glare.

"Your going and that's final. Do I have to take away your video games again to prove my point?" Alice gaped for a minute then glared.

"Fine! But I'm not going this week!" she yelled before running up the stairs. She flopped down on her bed only for a few minutes before hearing rocks being thrown at the window.

She looked down to see Jagger.

"Wanna come?" he asked. Before Alice could open her mouth to say 'fuck no' she realized something- Raven would be coming soon so Alexander would be distracted. And it would really kill him if he found out his baby sis was out with Jagger all night. Alice grinned.

"Let me get dressed." She moved away from the window and went and dug in her closet.

She put on a bright green t-shirt, short blue plaid skirt with ruffles under it that made it poof out, black suspenders with purple hearts on them, and knee high boots. Her hair was already braided (took an hour with how thick and curly it was) so she just twisted the braid until it was a perfect bun.

She threw her leg over the window and jumped, and fortunately Jagger had the sense to catch her or she would have broken something. She wasn't well known for thinking things through, thus her current sneaking-out-with-a-vampire-who-has-a-grudge-against-her-family-even-though-she-is human situation.

**(read the A/N. You know you want to…..)**

**A/N: Yeah any who next chapter Is her and Jagger's date.**

**Oh and I have an awesome contest for you guys!**

**Well two actually.**

**1. First person that guesses correctly what Alice and Alexander were fighting about (It should be obvious) wins!**

**2. First person that guesses correctly the song that inspired the end to this chapter wins!**

**The artist is 'We the Kings'**

**The prize is a one-shot with your favorite pairing from one of the following:**

**1. Vampire Kisses (duh)**

**2. Twilight**

**3. Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**4. Maximum Ride**

**5. Harry Potter**

**6. Death Note**

**7. Ouran High School Host Club**

**8. Or some other book or whatever.**

**Any who the one-shots might not be perfect but I'll try my best.**

**Thank you for being patient with my slow updates and crappy chapters, Dearies.**

**Review?**

**\/**


	9. Date

**Babble Corner: anywho, sorry for the major late update, you should probably expect more of them with how school is going now. Big news: After I finish this fic I plan to start up **_**Unexpected **_**again! (can I hear a resounding yay?)**

**Anywho hope you had a very nice non-denominational winter holiday (I'm trying to be politically correct)**

**I say anywho way to much……**

_**Date**_

Alice laughed triumphantly as she hopped into Jagger's car.

"So where are we going?" She asked and Jagger grinned evilly.

"How about the grave yard, hmm?"

Alice gulped. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why did I trust him? Shit. Getting back at Alexander is not worth this!_

Jagger heard the increased pounding of her heart and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I was only kidding." he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Alice let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before grinning at Jagger.

That grin grew even larger as she realized where Jagger had taken her.

_A theme park._

Like a little kid she ran to the first Roller Coaster that seemed interesting and at least mildly scary. The 'Serial Thriller'. Jagger laughed as Alice bounced up and down while they waited in line.

He laughed even more as she screamed in excitement during the ride.

A few more rides later and she was leading him through the carnival games.

After she had squealed in excitement over winning the ring toss, he couldn't help himself.

"You remind me of a little kid." He said placing her on his back. It was getting late for humans and he could see she was tired.

Alice glared and hopped down.

She hated it when people thought she couldn't take care of herself.

Alexander was always trying to protect her.

Phil had his 'don't tempt the vampires' thing at the Dungeon.

And Jagger said she was like a little kid, even carrying her just because he thought she couldn't walk by herself.

It was a major pride bruiser.

"I can walk just fine. I'm not even that tired." She began storming away but seconds later, fell to the ground, already asleep.

Jagger rolled his eyes. He remembered visiting the Sterling's home a few times when he was younger, and even then Alice was stubborn and fought sleep.

She would run in circles and just randomly fall down already in dream land.

**(Read the A/N. I command you)**

_**A/N: I decided to be nice and since so many people guessed right ( and the ones that guessed wrong had fairly cool ideas) I'm making it where if you attempted the little contest you will get a one shot. So if your on the following list PM me what you want:**_

_**Rose-TheDaughterOfHades **_

_**lolol**_

_**emochildlova**_

_**Sam-EvansBlue**_

_**evilwriterofdoom**_

_**Mrs. Alexander Sterling**_

_**xxscoobyxx**_

_**DemonicandBriteXD**_

_**By the way Rose-TheDaughterOfHades I Love Love Love Matt too!**_


	10. Untitled

Babble Corner: With all my stressing over midterms and updating Unexpected I kinda forgot about this story. Oops. Any who I passed last semester (Yay!) so I'm not stressing so much but I have been busy doing other stuff like staying after school to work on my art projects and kicking mega-ass (playing video games)

_Untitled_

_3rd__ person_

**Alice groaned and rolled over only to be stopped by a wall. Confused she rolled over and there was another wall. She reached up and true enough her hand hit more wood. Then she realized what she was lying on top of. Or more **_**who**_** she was laying on top of.**

**Jagger was blinking groggily up at her, probably woken up by all of her moving.**

"**How did I get in here?" Alice asked slightly panicked.**

"**Well I figured you could spend the night with me." Jagger smirked.**

"**But-"**

"**Go back to sleep."**

**Alice sighed and laid her head down on his chest. It really was cozy in here and she figured she could leave before Alexander woke up.**

**Problem was she really was tired from staying up so late that next thing she knew Jagger was shaking her awake.**

"**Time to go home."**

**Jagger drove her to the gate and even insisted on walking her to the door.**

"**See you soon….." He said before kissing her on the cheek.**

"**Okay. But call next time instead of throwing rocks at my window!"**

**Jagger laughed before pecking Alice's cheek again. He moved to her lips and kissed her softly before moving to her neck. Jameson chose that moment to open the door.**

**Jameson gave Jagger a hard look before turning to Alice.**

"**Miss Sterling if you would please come inside." Alice smiled sheepishly at Jagger before walking inside.**

**Alexander was giving her the death glare.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**No one."**

**He sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. But warn me next time your going to be out."**

**Alice laughed.**

"**You sound like a parent!" Alexander cracked a smile.**

"**I'm serious. And don't stay up too late. Your first day of school is tomorrow."**

"**Okay." Alice went and hugged her brother.**

**A/N: Heh. Anyway there's a surprise next chapter. And it doesn't involve my free style skills at Bowser's castle 2 on Mario Kart.**


	11. First Day

**Babble Corner: The story will slowly wind down from this point on but I will be making a sequel after I am done with this and my DN story.**

**Disclaimer: Am I ruler of the world yet? No? Then I do not own this story.**

_**First Day**_

_**Alice's POV**_

Alexander's girlfriend Raven was walking me to school. It was funny this morning when she came over. Alexander woke up (Jameson keeps the windows shut during the day so thankfully he didn't get burned) to see her and she ran over to hug him, despite the risk of being bitten. For some reason Alexander is always hungry when he is sleepy.

When Raven and I walked in the school people immediately began to stare. We looked like opposites but also the same.

Her black hair was silky and straight and she was wearing dark black eye shadow and liner making her eyes look blacker then her lipstick. My black hair was curly and my eyes were a warm brown and the only makeup I wore was watermelon chapstick.

She was wearing a black dress and scruffy combat boots. I was wearing a oversized band t-shirt with tights and neon converse.

Everyone else was wearing designer jeans and shirts and professionally tailored lettermen jackets.

It was annoying being gawked at and mistaken for a little kid, but I managed to get through the day without slamming any ones head into a wall.

Then they found out I was a Sterling and they kept questioning me.

Why hadn't they seen me before?

Why was I going to public school while my brother was home schooled?

It was infuriating.

When I got home Alexander was awake to ask me how my day went.

I threw my book at his head.


	12. Claude

**Babble Corner: I'm planning to finish all the chapters for this story tonight then if I have time I'll work on my other fics.**

_**Claude**_

_**3rd**__** POV**_

Alice had been going to school for two weeks now and had already fallen into a routine.

School. Home. Jagger. Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

School was awful. Boring since she already knew half the stuff, but at least it was easy.

She and Jagger grew closer and closer. She knew it annoyed Alexander to not know who it was she was hanging out with, but Alice preferred annoyed Alexander to a angry one.

Then he showed up.

Her cousin Claude, fortunately without his gang, waltzed up to her in the hallway.

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed at her cousin. He grinned his fangs slightly flashing in the light.

"I want to celebrate," he said patting her head, "I've become ¾ vampire."

"So?" she said angrily.

"So? I'm a vampire now. Except I can still go in sunlight."

Alice scoffed. She turned and headed back to her class.

"So Claude's in town." Alice said to Jagger later that night. They were laying on the grass looking at the sky.

"I don't want you near him." Jagger muttered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Hey- do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"


	13. Homecoming Prt1

**Babble Corner: Wow. I'm so excited! Tomorrow I'm turning 14 (Well by the time I post this I will already be 14 since my Birthday is March 20th**** and there's a major gap between when I right a chapter and when I post it but it's still exciting!)**

**Anywho the day before spring break started there was a food fight during my lunch period. It was awesome. Also my cousins Christopher and Brittany taught me how to cruise on a skateboard. Surprisingly I didn't break my neck (I'm mega balance challenged)**

**After this is the second to last chapter ****L**

**But after I finish my other two fics I will start on the sequel (because if their was no sequel I would feel awful about how the next two chapters will end.)**

_**Homecoming**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

"Of course," Jagger said with a brilliant smile, " but isn't it typical for the boy to ask the girl to homecoming?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am anything but typical." she said indignantly and fixed her best angry face on him. Jagger thought she looked quite adorable and hilarious and his laughter finally made her break down into giggles.

Jagger leaned over and pecked her on the lips. He kissed her again, deeper this time until Alice had to break away to breath. She didn't get much time though, before Jagger shoved her on her back and straddled her waist. Just as he leaned down Mario's theme song cut through the silence of the night.

Alice blushed bright red before fumbling for her cell phone in her back pocket.

"It's Alexander. Sorry, I have to go."

Raven and Becky kidnapped a very annoyed Alice and drove her to Hipsterville.

"We need to get dresses!" Raven shouted when she asked why she had to come.

Alice sighed. It's not like she had anything better to do, she and Jagger weren't planning on hanging out later that night.

After several hours they pulled up in the shopping district of Hipsterville.

They ran to Hot Gothic's to pick Raven's dress out first.

After trying on several dresses Raven picked a black and red one that was corseted at the top and had a lacy ankle length skirt.

They went to an Urban store and picked Becky out a knee length red dress with a white flower print.

Raven and Becky had to drag Alice out of Gamer Palace where she was just about to spend all of her dress money on several new games.

Alice finally picked an electric blue dress that had a stretchy top and a jagged skirt and picked out lime green fishnets to go with them.

It was almost time for Jagger to pick her up when Alice started panicking.

She never told Alexander who it was she was seeing and since he was going to be at the dance to he was going to find out.

"Ummm….. Big brother don't get mad but my date to the dance is……uhhh….Jagger."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Please be nice I really like him and….."

"ALICE MARIA STERLING!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

"Calm down he's going to be here soon!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN I -!" _R-r-ring. _Alice smiled.

"That's him!" She bounded to the door.

Jagger was standing there with a bouquet of Sunflowers.

"Oh! Sunflowers are my favorite!" Alice said taking the flowers from him in one arm and hugging him with the other.

Alexander glared at them.

"If you try anything funny with my sister I swear I'll -" Alice interrupted him.

"Alexander don't you have a date you need to pick up?"

Alexander sighed but before he closed the door he fixed Jagger with another glare.

"Just keep your hands to yourself."

When Alice and Jagger arrived the song 'Rinse' by Vanessa Carlton was playing.

Alice smiled as Jagger led her to the dance floor.

They got a lot of odd stares. Alice in her neon colors and Jagger with his white long sleeve dress shirt and black vest with red pinstripes and skull buttons.

Alice saw her brother and Raven dancing a few feet away. They looked amazing. Alexander in a suit with a blood red tie and Raven in the dress they picked up in Hipsterville. Becky was with Matt trying out several dance moves that almost made her fall flat on her face.

Alice turned back to Jagger and blushed when he pecked her neck.

Suddenly Alice caught sight of someone over Jagger's shoulder and rolled her eyes.

Claude.


	14. Homecoming Prt 2

**Babble Corner: Did you hear all that shit about people getting reported? It kinda makes me want to have a chapter with a flipping huge orgy in it just to piss them off. But that would ruin the story.**

_**Homecoming Part 2**_

Claude grinned at Alice making her blood boil.

What was his deal?

She made sure to stay away from him for the most part.

"What's wrong?" Jagger asked her.

"Nothing. Just stupid Claude."

Jagger glanced at where Claude was standing for a moment before shaking his head and leading Alice onto the dance floor.

Alice grinned. 'Let it Die' by Three Days Grace was playing loudly over the speakers.

_We had fire in our eyes_

_In the beginning_

_I never felt so alive_

_In the beginning_

_You- you blame me but-_

"It's not fair when you say that I didn't try," Alice sang happily along with the song shaking her hips and smirking at Jagger, "I just don't want hear it anymore--!"

_If I swear I never meant to let die_

_I just don't care about you anymore_

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_

_I just don't care about anymore_

Claude came up behind Alice and snaked his hands around her waist. She turned and tried to shove him off but his grip stayed tight.

"Hey!" Jagger shouted looking absolutely furious. Jagger yanked Claude off of Alice and pushed him to the floor.

"You stay away from her!" He shouted. Claude got off the ground and stood their smirking for awhile before lunging at Jagger.

Jagger fell to the floor with Claude on top.

But Jagger flipped them over so he was on top.

The fight didn't last long before it was broken up, but it was long enough for Jagger to get in a few punches and for Claude to bite Jagger's hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh crap!" Alice shouted when she saw Jagger's bleeding hand.

"I'm fine." Jagger assured her. Alice sighed and smiled sadly.

"Let's go home."

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter, I'll be posting the last one later today.**

**I'm sure your all going 'Wtf? Why did Claude bite Jagger's hand?'**

**That part actually **_**is **_**significant to the last chapter and the person that guesses why get's to name the sequel!!!!!**


	15. Stuff of Nightmares

**Babble Corner: My godmother had her baby!**

**The baby's name was Melanie and it was born on April 19th**** !!!!!**

**Last Chapter T.T But at least there's a sequel coming soon. (A.K.A when I finish Unlucky which only has a few chapters left) **

_**The Stuff of Nightmares**_

_She was standing in a field. It was windy and each gust made her sway a little. The moon was bright, bright enough that she could see that the grass in the field was dead and brown. _

_She twirled a little and after going in a complete circle she saw a mirror that wasn't there before._

_She stared at it. It was one of those old fashioned ones on a stand. She could have sworn she saw it somewhere else. It hit her that it was her grandmother's mirror. Suddenly her reflection flickered a bit. The girl that reappeared looked slightly different than the one before._

_She still had curly black hair and brown eyes, with pale skin, but she was dressed differently. Instead of a t-shirt and some jeans she was barefoot with a white cotton summer dress._

"_Careful child."_

_She spun around. Behind her were three members from the vampire council. Tall and imposing in their long cloaks and strange masks each different from the next. Even though she couldn't see the their faces she knew the person that spoke to her was male from his voice._

"_What do you want?" she asked scared. The vampire council only showed up when something serious had happened. _

"_Never fear. If you don't be reckless you won't need us."_

_This frustrated her. What did he mean?_

"_And what if I am?"_

_The man who spoke said nothing only pointed to the mirror. She turned, confused. The vampires behind her were not being reflected, but she didn't seen anything different._

_She turned her head to look at them and raised an eyebrow._

"_Look again." He said simply. She turned back toward the mirror._

_Her white dress was slowly being turned red._

_Blood was gushing from her neck._

Alice woke up screaming.

Alice sighed. It had been a two weeks since homecoming and every night, she would have that nightmare. After the first three days Alexander broke down and let Jagger stay over so he could comfort when she woke.

She had just gotten home from school a few hours earlier and prepared for her date with Jagger.

Her curly hair was semi-tamed and now fell in cutesy little ringlets and she was wearing a white cotton dress. She had hesitated to get it at first but in the end decided that it was only a nightmare and that she shouldn't let it affect her too much.

There was knock at the window and she hopped up expecting it to be Jagger, sneaking in, the way he would occasionally do.

Instead of two mismatched eyes, she was staring at two dark eyes.

"Good Night." Claude said before pushing a pressure point on her neck causing her to collapse to the floor.

Alice was very uncomfortable. She was cold and lying on the hard ground.

Someone lifted her head and set it in their lap and stroked her cheek. It was comforting for a moment. Until she heard someone speak

"I've always adored you. And now you will be mine."

Alice's eyes shot open and she looked up at Claude's smirking face. She looked around and saw that they were in a graveyard. Claude placed his hands on her shoulders and lowered his head.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." He bent even more towards her neck, but Alice rolled so she was off his lap. She hopped up and began to run, but tripped over a head stone halfway towards the gate. Her ankle twisted but she still tried to hop up and run. Claude's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wait!" Alice screamed. Claude glanced at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I've always loved you, We were both different. Outcasts! But no more."

"But we're cousins. NO! Wait-!" she shouted again when Claude tried to get near her neck. Claude grumbled and glared at her and Alice took this chance to step back more towards the gate, slowly.

"You can't change me. Your only ¾ vampire now."

Claude laughed.

"Yes I _was_. All I needed was a little bit of vampire's blood."

"So that's why you bit Jagger when you picked that fight."

Alice was almost to the gate by then. She turned and prepared to run but paused when she saw an old fashioned mirror, the kind on a stand, sitting on the curb in front of the cemetery faced towards her. She stared at it, and though it did not reflect the monster with the angry red eyes standing in front of her, she could feel the pain of his bite and see the blood gushing from her neck and staining the pretty white dress she wore, all reflected in the mirror.

It was the stuff of nightmares.


End file.
